


Between the Sheets of Union

by Shiverslightly



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Future Fic, Hand Jobs, Husbands, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Season/Series Finale, Shiro makes Keith take it slow but we all know he needs it too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 11:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18590428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiverslightly/pseuds/Shiverslightly
Summary: Casual makeouts and gentle rutting in bed were all well and good but after ten years of marriage, Keith knows there’s better things than feeling the press of his husband’s dick through layers of sleepwear. No matter how tiny those little black briefs get.





	Between the Sheets of Union

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted as a [twitter thread](https://twitter.com/shiverslightly/status/1120014541473976320) but I don't have many followers so figured I'd post it here too :)
> 
> Title taken from Interpol's "Take You on a Cruise"

Casual makeouts and gentle rutting in bed were all well and good but after ten years of marriage, Keith knows there’s better things than feeling the press of his husband’s dick through layers of sleepwear. No matter how tiny those little black briefs get.

So he grunts in surprise when Shiro grabs the wrist that’s reaching for their bedside table, small bottle of lube just out of range.

Flesh fingers curl against him. Pushing his hand into the mattress.

“Patience, baby,” Shiro whispers to the corner of his mouth.

The rising sun crests through their window. Orange, pink haze touching upon Shiro’s bare shoulders. Lighting the end of pale hair that spills across Keith’s face, tickles behind his ear.

He groans, pushing his pelvis to meet his husbands but finds himself pinned.

“Come on,” he growls, helpless to do anything but.

It should feel suffocating. Shiro’s large body laid so heavily his ribs creak against the pressure, but all he feels is safe. Wanted.

Stuck under a man whose cheeky grin rivals the sun still climbing it’s rays up the bed.

“What’s the rush?” Shiro asks, dipping his head and trailing wet kisses.

He nuzzles into Keith’s neck, takes sensitive skin between his teeth and sets Keith gasping. Warmth quickly filling his lower region that brushes against a similar stirring.

The dig of his nails isn’t enough to spur Shiro on. Instead he takes his time. Gently sucking and biting the ring around Keith’s collar. Soft sleep shirt infuriatingly stuck in place.

“Takashi,” Keith groans, hoping to entice by the sound of his sleep rasped voice but all he gets is a laugh.

A puff of breath over heated skin that cools the instant Shiro pulls back. Bright eyes going dark when they take in the marks and Keith’s rumpled hair.

“Mmm, you look so good.”

It’s completely unfair. To have a man that looks like that—straining pecs, chiseled abs, lips red and shining—staring at him like he’s the prize when clearly the real one’s right there.

He starts to say as much but Shiro swoops for a kiss. Gentleness forgotten in fire, tongue pushing in. Sweeping against Keith’s mouth to suck his soul straight from his willing body.

Keith puddles. Melts into the mattress and hard, firm lines that finally grind against him. Stealing his breath and leaving him grateful to suffocate just like this.

Metal fingers drag down his side. So torturously slow they scrape each nerve as they go. Every receptor, every synapse. The swell of his ass completely cupped in one bionic hand. Pinkie dipping below the waist of his shorts, thumb rubbing circles as fingers knead.

Keith runs a hand through Shiro’s hair. Grips at his bangs but doesn’t dare pull back. If his other hand wasn’t still pinned he’d grab onto Shiro’s rolling hips and force them harder. Instead he squirms, gets a thigh between his legs and moans at how the friction brings stars.

Shiro bites. At his mouth, his dimple, the unsuspecting lobe of his ear. Keith keens and jerks, tries to get closer but there’s no space left. Nothing but heat and want warring below. Frantic to break free.

“Stop teasing,” he whines. “Shiro, please.”

“Always so needy,” his husband teases but doesn’t deny, shifting up enough to paw at Keith above dampening cotton. Tracing the rigid outline and swallowing trapped sounds between their mouths, teeth clashing when Keith arches back. “Good baby?” he knowingly questions.

But Keith’s too caught up to snark. Pleasure blooming with the way Shiro works between them. Relieved sigh slipping out.

He’s always warm. Surprisingly temperate for steel and alloy. Alien magic keeping his palm from overheating and letting Keith burn instead.

“Yeah,” he answers, far too delayed to sound fully present.

Keith uses his lips instead of words. Shaping them to Shiro’s pulse and sucking. Laving his tongue until the man above moans and pushes at his waistband. Sliding fingers and his own body low.  
It’s what Keith’s wanted the entire time, from the moment he first tried to speed things along, but now he wants nothing more than to stay as they are. Quietly crumbling in each other’s embrace.

“Stay,” Keith says, the fingers twined in Shiro’s fringe stopping his progress.

Brows raised, Shiro halts, mouth popping from the nipple he found while questing down and about to ask when Keith gently tugs.

“Like this,” he breathes, rubbing their hardness together. “Just like this.”

Shiro groans then surges.

He yanks at Keith’s shorts, just enough to set him free and does the same for himself. Hard cock bobbing to slap Keith’s thigh and glide through their dribbling slick. Finally, Shiro releases Keith’s hand. Keith wasting no time in grabbing the bottle trapped in their dresser.

With a pop of the cap, Keith gropes for Shiro’s hand. Spreads lube over his palm and coats thick fingers. Breaths fast and rapid in his throat.

Their bedroom’s bathed in golden glow. Shining and brilliant and almost enough to keep open his eyes but Shiro’s touch is just right. Oversized prosthetic engulfing the both of them and fluttering Keith’s lashes.

“Ah, Keith.” Shiro shudders.

Grip tight and quicker than he probably wants but Keith’s not the only one sick of slow. Not the only one living for every pass and sweetened squeeze.

“Fuck,” he breathes, seeking the wet heat of Shiro’s mouth to distract and prolong.

It’s not so much kissing as devouring the other. Sloppy tongues lolling out and lapping at anything within reach. The ridge of Shiro’s lip, the beauty mark that sits below.

Keith’s eyes are squeezed too tight to see but he knows it’s there. Having long since memorized every spot and freckle along the planes of his husband’s beautiful face. The one that’s sucking in air and grunting. Deep and rich and harmonizing with Keith’s high rising pitch.

His thighs start to shake, lips start to quiver.

“Keith,” Shiro gasps, “look at me, please.”

With tremendous effort, he pries open his eyes, instantly searching for silver discs whose intense expression pierce to his core.

Want and desire. Love and need.

An entire spectrum swimming in Shiro’s gaze and stoking his building orgasm.

“Come on, Keith.” Flames licking up his abs. “Come with me.” Embers spreading through his gut.

He’s almost there. So close the steam along his tongue tastes like salt and brine.

Shiro’s mouth is pink and swollen. Dark crescents the shape of teeth imprinted on his lips. Keith’s name framing their image and it’s not what he needs but nearly.

“Shiro,” he chokes, a plead and a prayer all in one.

The slap of skin on skin on metal reaches an edge. Too fast to be human but that’s why they use the cybernetic arm. It hums and whirs. Swells like the parts of Keith that draw up tight. Coiling and ready to spill.

“That’s it,” Shiro growls, plunging his cock against Keith’s in a clenching fist, just how he usually takes Keith.

The thought sears. Sizzles and ignites and it only takes two more words to raze Keith to ash.

“Fuck, baby.”

Body twisting, eyes wide, and mouth dropped in silent screams, Keith releases. Splashes his seed between grasping knuckles and helplessly watches as Shiro falls too.

Locked stare hungrily consuming the state of bliss he’s only felt with the man above him.

Shiro. Takashi.

Pilot, paladin, captain.

And perhaps Keith’s favourite... “mine.”

He purrs it as Shiro collapses atop him. Takes both arms and wraps them around a trembling frame. Breathes in the scent of their coupling and marvels at how this can still be his after all this time.

His husband. His life.

His everything.

Limbs sprawled and warmth like honey spreading slow, the sticky mess means nothing to the here and now. Keith lets his head fall to the side so Shiro can burrow closer. Lips skimming as he mumbles a sated, “Love you.”

Air rushes out in a quiet huff, the scratch of Keith’s nails through sweat damp hair all the response Shiro needs in return. It’s only a moment before Keith rumbles a laugh when Shiro’s hips shift once more.

“You’re such a tease,” he softly admonishes.

“Mmm,” Shiro hums, “but you like it.”

Keith doesn’t argue. Couldn’t back it even if he wanted to. Shiro does it again and the flare borders on almost too much but it won’t take long to get there again.

“Not here,” Keith tries, hands falling to stay that sinfully moving flank.

“No? You got somewhere else in mind?”

“Breakfast first.”

Shiro groans.

Lips crookedly curling, Keith leans to whisper in Shiro’s ear, breath caressing like his hands wish to do. “And if you’re good, after I’ll take you apart in the shower.”

The second groan is decidedly filthy. “Now who’s the tease?”

But Shiro relents. Rolls away with a final kiss and actually behaves throughout their meal.

When the hot spray of the shower washes over and Keith sinks to his knees, tells Shiro to turn and firmly grabs that perky ass, he thinks again of how lucky he is.

To worship this man who never gave up on him. Who honours him too with the way he loves so completely devoted.

Together now and to the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments always super appreciated and if you wanna talk you can find me here
> 
> [tumblr](https://shiverslightly.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/shiverslightly)


End file.
